First time
by BrookeSCW
Summary: It is Basically how I think Janto started. One shot maybe not sure yet. Please Read and Review xx


_I don't own Torchwood; all rights go to the BBC. I am not making any money from this. One shot, maybe._

_Please review! Xx_

Ianto was standing by the coffee station surveying the hub, Owen was in the autopsy bay dissecting the latest alien that had come through the rift, Tosh was trying out her new alien translator, Gwen was going though police reports looking for anything alien like. Ianto turn towards jack's office, he was staring into space, ignoring his paperwork, as usual. The whole hub was quiet, apart from the rhythmic tapping of various keyboards, then it was suddenly broken by Owen shouting 'Tea boy! Coffee now!' Ianto rolled his eyes and turned to the coffee machine.

Ianto went around handing out the coffee's from Owen he got a grunt of a thanks, a smile of appreciation form Tosh, a comment from Gwen about he had ruin her for coffee, he smiled back. He had one coffee left, Jack's. Jack hadn't spoken to him probably since they had found out about Lisa. He carried the mug up the stairs and knock on the office door, 'come in' Ianto entered the room and placed the mug in the only spare space available on Jack's desk, Ianto offered Jack a small smile, but no reply came from Jack's face. As Ianto open the office door, Jack spoke 'Ianto, sit down for a minute' Ianto obliged and sat down. 'Are you okay? I mean I haven't had a chance to speak to you probably since we came back from the Brecon's, so is everything okay?'

'Everything is fine, thank you sir'

'Are you sure, that was some pretty scary stuff we went through'

'I am fine, sir. Anything else sir?'

'Yeah one thing, drop the sir'

'Okay sir, I mean Jack. Can I go?'

Jack smiled and nodded. Ianto left the room and headed down to the archives.

A few hours later Ianto came up from the archives to fine the hub empty, at first he thought they had all gone weevil hunting until he noticed Tosh's computer was off, and Tosh only turned her computer off when she went home. Ianto sighed, and went to go and get a coffee, it was going to be a long night. 'Ianto, what are you still doing here?' Jack made Ianto jump, Jack let out a small smile.

'Work to be done sir' Ianto's tone was very official,

'But everyone went home hours ago'

Ianto looked around the hub 'Noticed, if it is alright with you sir, I would like to carry on with my work.' Jack nodded and headed back into his office.

It was two thirty in the morning and Ianto was still in the archives. He was going though the latest weevil report when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 'Ianto, it is two thirty, you should be at home'

'Why? There is nothing to go home too'

Jack sighed 'Ianto, stop working'

Ianto looked up from the filing cabinet 'Sir?'

'Come up and have a drink in my office' Ianto didn't move he was still looking at the files 'Ianto that was an order.' Ianto rolled his eyes, and reluctantly followed Jack up the stairs.

When he arrived in Jack's office there was two glasses of Whiskey on the table, where the pile of paperwork was and Jack had moved his chair around to the other side, so he could sit next to Ianto. 'Wow you have actually done the paperwork'

Jack chuckled 'Yeah, well I figured if you were going to be working into the early hours of the morning, I should as well' Ianto smiled 'Sit down' Jack smiled as he gestured to one of the seats, Ianto sat down, Jack handed him one of the glasses of whiskey and then sat down next to Ianto. 'Now, Ianto be honest with me. How are you?'

'I am fine sir'

'You are telling me you are fine, one week ago you were nearly eaten by cannibals, one month ago you watched your team mates shot bullets into your girlfriend and you are honestly telling me, you are okay?' At that moment jack notice tears rolling down Ianto's face 'Oh god, Ianto I didn't mean to be so.. so...'

'Harsh?' Ianto offered, as he gulped down some of the whiskey

'Well... yeah, sorry'

Ianto turned his head towards Jack 'It's not your fault, Lisa was dangerous. I know that now' Jack offered a small smile, Ianto smiled back. 'It just... well it is still hard. I sometimes think; what is the point of living?'

'Don't ever think that Ianto!' Ianto was silent. Jack ran his hand over Ianto's arm, his hand ended up resting on the top of Ianto's. Jack felt a shot of electricity run through him as he came into contact with Ianto's skin, and Jack had a feeling Ianto did as well because Ianto turned his hand under Jack's and linked his fingers with Jack's.

Jack raised his head so it was level with Ianto's, Jack stroked Ianto's cheek with his free hand. Ianto blushed, Jack used his hand to guide Ianto's hand towards his, and as he did so Ianto's lips parted slightly. Jack took this as permission to kiss him, Jack captured Ianto's lips with his, as he started to pull away Ianto's lips started to reply. Within seconds the kiss was full of passion, adventure and nerves. Jack pulled out of the kiss.

'Are you sure about this Ianto?' asked Jack, Ianto nodded in reply and pulled Jack in for another kiss. Jack stood up 'Shall we take this downstairs.'

'Yes...' Ianto smiled in reply.

The next morning Gwen arrived at seven and surprised to see Ianto was already in, 'You're early Ianto.'

'I am always early' he stated,

'Well, yeah I guess you are. It is my turn to feed Janet. Isn't it?'

Ianto nodded, as Gwen went down to the cells Ianto looked up to Jack's office. Jack was standing outside the office, Ianto nervously smiled at him, and he smiled back and winked, then went into his office, and Ianto went down to the archives.

_Please review! xxx_


End file.
